<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hesitation is Deadly by SilverMoonSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600697">Hesitation is Deadly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky'>SilverMoonSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladrien June 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Deserves Happiness, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Okay, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, And some fluff I guess, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Enemy AU where Chat Noir works with Hawk Moth, F/M, Gen, I love this AU so much ahhhh, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Second Chance, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik, but Adrien agrees to be Aspik because he's curious, but not really, he has feelings for Marinette but not Ladybug, it's killing him inside that he hurt Marinette as Chat Noir for years, they honestly deserve all the happiness in the world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Maybe Aspik was just running in circles. Perhaps nothing he did would actually matter. Maybe no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn’t actually be able to salvage their relationship. Perhaps it was written in the stars that Ladybug would never love him back. Maybe he was looking for something he would never have.</i>
</p><p>  <i>Just grab the earrings, a voice said in his head, eerily sounding like his father. You have the chance. You can bring your mother back. Why are you hesitating?</i></p><p>  <i>The akuma cornered Ladybug and began reaching out for her earrings. That was when Aspik resolved to try something else.</i></p><p>  <i>“Second chance!”</i></p><p>  <i>“I have a plan. Just—”</i></p><p>  <i>Ladybug never got the chance to finish her sentence.</i></p><p>Written for Day 7: Second Chance for Ladrien June.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladrien June 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hesitation is Deadly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is set in the same universe as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519380">A Second Chance?</a>, which is a oneshot I wrote back for Adrinette April. You don't have to read that to understand this, but basically, this is an enemy AU where Chat Noir works with Hawk Moth. Aspik agrees to fight with Ladybug because he's curious and sees it as an opportunity to get her Miraculous. However, he ends up figuring out Ladybug's identity during that fight as Aspik (which is what A Second Chance? is about). Adrien has feelings for Marinette (and she likes him too, but neither knows it), which makes the revelation so much worse.</p><p>I do plan on making this AU into a full fic sooner or later, but until then, enjoy this oneshot :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You will use this Miraculous for the greater good.” Ladybug finished her speech and held out the Snake Miraculous to him. “Can I trust you?”</p><p><em> No. No, you can’t trust me, Marinette. Can’t you just see I’m just using you? Can’t you see I’m not actually on your side? Can’t you see </em> I’m <em> the one that’s been hurting you all this time? </em></p><p>But the selfish part of him, the part of him that desperately wanted to get to know the love of his life more despite the fact that he’d been fighting against her for <em> years </em>, refused to acknowledge that.</p><p>“Of course, Ladybug,” Adrien said instead. He took the box from her and opened it. Sass appeared as he slid the bracelet onto his wrist, and the snake kwami looked up at him with sympathy in his eyes. Adrien paid him no regard. He <em> really </em> didn’t need anyone else berating him for his poor decisions. Plagg had already done that enough as it was.</p><p>“This akuma is tough,” Ladybug said. “I know I’ve only called on you once before, but you were excellent last time. I’m sure you’ll do great.”</p><p>If Adrien looked over at her, he would see that her cheeks were pink beneath the mask, but at the moment, all he could focus on was transforming and finishing the fight as soon as possible. The sooner this fight was over, the lower the chance was of his father questioning where Chat Noir was. He’d already gotten a scolding the last time Chat Noir hadn’t shown up; if Hawk Moth ever figured out his son was also Aspik and didn’t take Ladybug’s earrings when he’d had the opportunity, Gabriel most definitely wouldn’t hesitate to pull him out of school.</p><p>“Thanks, Ladybug,” he said. “It’s nice to hear you have faith in me.”</p><p>“Of course I do,”  Ladybug said, smiling at him. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have picked you.”</p><p>He blushed. “R-right. Sass, scales slither!”</p><p>In his honest opinion, this was way too soon. Aspik ran after Ladybug as she led him back towards the Louvre where the akuma was wreaking havoc. It had been barely a few weeks since Ladybug had first given him the Snake Miraculous, and he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Ladybug was Marinette. That Marinette was Ladybug. That he’d been fighting against her for <em> years </em> , that he’d hurt her multiple times <em> — </em> emotionally <em> and </em> physically <em> — </em>as Chat Noir.</p><p>It had only been one brief moment while he’d been using his second chance. One moment where the akuma’s ray had hit her, and instead of instantly turning back time, Aspik hesitated.</p><p>It was only later he learned that hesitation could be deadly.</p><p>
  <em> “Little miss Ladybug,” Secretkeeper cooed, smiling menacingly at her. Hawk Moth’s butterfly symbol flitted briefly across her face before it disappeared. Aspik brought his hand towards his Miraculous, ready to send them back in time. “Tell me darling, what’s your real name?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Aspik froze. He stopped his hand from moving towards the bracelet. Maybe. . . . maybe this was the right moment. Perhaps now was the time he could finally get Ladybug’s Miraculous. Secretkeeper would reveal her identity to him, and then all he had to do was take the Miraculous, present it to his father, and then they could help his mother. . . . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Ladybug said monotonously. “My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” </em>
</p><p>He’d used his second chance as soon as her real name came out of her mouth, but he’d never be able to forget it. Funny how one brief moment could instantly change his entire life.</p><p>“Alright,” Ladybug said. They were in one of the Louvre’s multiple exhibits. Aspik could hear screams coming not far from where they were standing. “The akuma’s name is Réécriture. According to what I’ve seen, when someone is hit, they lose certain memories that’ll change their life drastically. For example, one of my best friends got hit, and apparently she never moved here and forgot about everyone she met.”</p><p>Aspik knew <em> exactly </em> who she was talking about; Alya had been one of the first people Réécriture had gotten, and Nino had been devastated to realize his girlfriend had no idea who he was.</p><p>“I don’t want to know what would happen if I was hit,” Ladybug continued, “which is why I need you to activate your second chance now, just in case.”</p><p>“Okay.” Aspik nodded and set the ouroboros bracelet on his wrist backwards.</p><p>“I have a plan. Just follow my lead and stay back in case you need to use your power. You’ll be fine,” she reassured him, mistaking his apprehension for nervousness. He barely had time to respond before Ladybug launched herself towards the direction of the akuma, leaving him no choice but to follow her.</p><p>It was honestly foolish that he hadn’t seen it earlier. Aspik watched from a distance as Ladybug taunted the akuma, dancing around Réécriture and narrowly avoiding being hit. He saw Marinette and Ladybug on nearly a daily basis. How did he never see they both had the same determination? He’d been observing Ladybug for years, and had loved Marinette nearly just as long. They were both kind, brave, sweet, beautiful. . . .</p><p>A loud gasp rang through the air. Aspik snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see one of the akuma’s rays hit Ladybug.</p><p>“Second chance!”</p><p>“I have a plan. Just follow my lead. . . .”</p><p>What if Ladybug knew? What would she think of him if she found out he was Chat Noir? Would she sympathize with him and give him her Miraculous to help him bring his mother back? Or would she demand that <em> he </em>give up his Miraculous?</p><p>Either way, her perception of him would completely change. Ladybug would most definitely hate him for all the times his alter ego had thrown her into buildings, yelled out annoying cat puns, and used cheesy pickup lines to distract her so he could try and grab her Miraculous.</p><p>He’d flirted with her without knowing who lay under the mask.</p><p>He’d fought her without knowing who lay under the mask.</p><p>He’d hurt her without knowing who lay under the mask.</p><p>And now, he would forever regret it.</p><p>Ladybug weaved around the akuma and called out for her lucky charm, but before she could catch it, a flash of light hit her.</p><p>“Second chance!”</p><p>And yet, what if she <em> did </em> agree? What if Ladybug actually <em> did </em> want to help him achieve his goal? Perhaps if he told her, perhaps if he explained the situation to her, she’d agree to let them use her Miraculous. According to her, she trusted him, right? Maybe she’d let them if he just asked.</p><p>He knew he wasn't supposed to use this Miraculous for his own purposes. But he <em> had </em> to know.</p><p>Réécriture’s ray had hit Ladybug, and now the akuma was coaxing her to take off her earrings. Her hands reached for her Miraculous.</p><p>“Second chance!”</p><p>“I have a plan. Just—”</p><p>“Wait,” Aspik said, grabbing her wrist. “I need to tell you something.”</p><p>“Oh. What is it?”</p><p>Giving himself no time to hesitate, he blurted out, “I’m Chat Noir.”</p><p>Ladybug blinked at him in shock. “What?”</p><p>“I’m Chat Noir,” he said, keeping one hand on the Snake Miraculous, “and my father is Hawk Moth. And I need your Miraculous to bring back my mother.”</p><p>Ladybug gaped at him. “Is this some sort of joke?”</p><p>“No.” Aspik smiled bitterly. “No, it’s not.”</p><p>He honestly had no idea what sort of reaction he’d been expecting from her. Sympathy? Anger? Pity? Sadness? Whatever fantasy had run through his head, it definitely hadn’t been what she’d said next.</p><p>“I <em> trusted </em> you!” Ladybug hissed, fury blazing in her bluebell eyes. “Did you <em> lie </em> to me?”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“Adrien, give me back that Miraculous.” Ladybug held her hand out.</p><p>He slowly began to back away, holding the Snake Miraculous against his chest. “Ladybug—”</p><p>“<em> Adrien, </em>” Ladybug said. If he’d looked closer, he would’ve seen raw hurt shining in her gaze. But his heart was beating too fast for him to focus on anyone but himself.</p><p>“No,” he whispered. “I can’t.”</p><p>A scowl formed on her face, and she stared at him in disgust. “I. <em> Trusted </em>. You.”</p><p>He couldn’t take it any longer.</p><p>“Second chance,” Aspik croaked, turning the bracelet.</p><p>“I have a plan. Just follow my lead. . . .”</p><p>Nothing could have prepared him for the pure <em> venom </em> , the pure <em> hatred </em> he’d heard in Ladybug’s—in <em> Marinette’s </em>—voice.</p><p>They went through several more second chances. Each time Ladybug got hit by the akuma, it was because he was distracted. Her words rang through his mind with every second, branding them to his heart.</p><p>
  <em>I. Trusted. You.</em>
</p><p>Another ray hit Ladybug. For the sixty-second time, Aspik called for second chance.</p><p>So directly telling her hadn’t worked. Ladybug wouldn’t listen to him; that much was clear. If he told her he was Chat Noir now, she wouldn’t see anything but the alter ego that had hurt her over and over again.</p><p>Maybe he was just running in circles. Perhaps nothing he did would actually matter. Maybe no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn’t actually be able to salvage their relationship. Perhaps it was written in the stars that Ladybug would never love him back. Maybe he was looking for something he would never have.</p><p><em> Just grab the earrings, </em> a voice said in his head, eerily sounding like his father. <em> You have the chance. You can bring your mother back. Why are you hesitating? </em></p><p>The akuma cornered Ladybug and began reaching out for her earrings. That was when Aspik resolved to try something else.</p><p>“Second chance!”</p><p>“I have a plan. Just<em> — </em>”</p><p>She never got the chance to finish her sentence. At that moment, Aspik’s foot shot out, knocking into her ankles and causing her to lose her balance. In seconds he had her pinned to the ground, his legs straddling her hips as his hands held her arms above her head.</p><p>“Adrien?” Ladybug gasped, looking up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“I lied to you,” he said, one of his hands reaching for her earrings. “You can’t trust me.”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“I’m Chat Noir,” Aspik said. “My father is Hawk Moth. And we need your Miraculous to bring back my mother.”</p><p>He unclasped one of her earrings, and instantly Ladybug seemed to come out of her stupor. She writhed under his grasp, but it was of no use. Her transformation slowly started to become undone.</p><p>“No!” Ladybug shrieked. “Adrien, you can’t<em> — </em>” she abruptly cut off as Aspik unclasped her other earring and quickly got off her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Marinette.”</p><p>She stumbled backwards, hurt flashing in her expression. “You <em> know? </em>”</p><p>“I’ve known since you first gave me the Snake Miraculous,” Aspik said, trying to act nonchalant. From the way the love of his life was now glaring at him, it was clear he was succeeding. “You shouldn’t have trusted me, my lady.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that!” Marinette snapped. “How <em> could </em> you? I trusted you!”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have,” he whispered.</p><p>Marinette’s gaze was filled with disgust. With loathing. With the harshness of cold and utter betrayal. All because of <em> him. </em></p><p>Aspik couldn’t bear it.</p><p>Marinette saw the exact moment when he looked down at the Snake Miraculous on his wrist, the exact moment regret flashed in his eyes and he decided this wasn’t the right time for her to know. She quickly realized what that entailed and Marinette lunged at him, hissing, “Adrien, don’t you dare!”</p><p>But she was already too late.</p><p>“Second chance,” Aspik muttered.</p><p>“I have a plan. Just follow my lead. . . .”</p><p>Hesitation was deadly.</p><p>And because of it, the course of his life had forever been changed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you didn't know, réécriture is French for rewrite. Yes, really. I know, I'm <i>very</i> creative when it comes to making up akuma names :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>